1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-controlling device, and more particularly, to a light-controlling device with increased light transmittance and shielding rate, and method of increasing the light transmittance and shielding rate in such a light-controlling device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Research has been conducted on a light-controlling device that may be applied to windows, automobiles, airplanes, optical devices, or image display devices to control light transmittance or reflectance. The light-controlling device may block, reflect, scatter, or transmit light in an ultraviolet (UV) region, a visible light region, or a near-infrared (NIR) region due to the characteristics and movements of various kinds of charged elements.
When the light-controlling device is applied to, or otherwise used as, windows of buildings or automobiles, the light-controlling device can control the transparency of the window to adjust the amount of light entering through the window. For example, the light-controlling device can be used to adjust the sunlight entering through the window to control the indoor temperature and brightness, and provide energy efficient environment.
For most applications, both light transmittance rate and light shielding rate are important aspects of the light-controlling device. These properties, however, generally have a trade-off relationship with each other, and therefore it is often difficult to achieve both the high light transmittance and the high shielding rates at the same time. Attempts have been made by using polymer disperse liquid crystal (PDLC) having a varied light intensity, but it still lacks sufficient light transmittance and/or light shielding properties in many applications.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a light-controlling device capable of providing both high transmittance and a high shielding rate.